motionpicturefandomcom-20200215-history
Balto II: Wolf Quest
Balto II: Wolf Quest is a 2002 American direct-to-video sequel to Universal Pictures/Amblin Entertainment's 1995 Northern animated film ''Balto''. It was released on February 19, 2002. Followed by Balto III: Wings of Change on September 30, 2004. Plot Balto and Jenna have become parents to a litter of six puppies. Five of the pups resemble Jenna in looks and appearance, but one, Aleu, resembles her father. When the puppies are prepared to be adopted into new homes, Aleu is the only one to not be taken as no one wants her due to her wild animal looks, forcing her to live with her father. A year later, when Aleu is grown and out playing with Muk and Luk, she attempts to approach and nearly killed by a hunter who mistakes her for a wolf, but Balto and the others interfere before he can do it. Balto is forced to confess the truth to Aleu about her wolf heritage, angering her into running away and trying to find her place in the world. Balto sets out to find Aleu and bring her home. At the same time, Balto has been struggling with dreams about a raven and a pack of wolves but cannot understand their meaning, but resolves to do so while searching for Aleu. Boris, Muk and Luk attempt to join the search, but are halted by an unseen force and return home, realizing that this journey is for the father and daughter themselves. Balto's journey is filled with visions from his dreams: he meets and frees a fox, who tricks him into falling into the river, and he is then forced to face his fears when confronted with a trio of wolverines who then vanish as if they never were. Meanwhile, Aleu, guided by the raven, seeks refuge in a cave. There she meets Muru, a field mouse who explains that Aleu should not be ashamed of her wolf heritage as it explains what she is but not who she is. Muru reveals himself to be Aleu's spirit guide tells her to go on a journey of self-discovery. On the way out of the cave, Aleu is attacked by a bear and rescued by Balto at the last second. They escape after Aleu reads the bear's thoughts via supernatural powers and sees a ledge for them to jump on, and they reconcile before continuing on their journey. They find their way to the ocean, where they are confronted by a group of starving wolves led by Niju. The confrontation is defused by the elderly Nava, the true leader of the pack, who welcomes Balto and Aleu. Nava announces to his pack that the wolf spirit Aniu has contacted him in "dream visions" and told him that the caribou herd that they depend has moved on across the ocean and will not return and that they will soon be led by a new leader, "the one who is wolf but does not know". Nava believes that Balto is the chosen one Aniu has spoken of because of his being part-wolf. However, Niju, believing that the land that live in is their permanent home, refuses to leave and takes control of the pack, and plots to steal food from other animals clans in order to survive the winter. Aleu has a "dream vision" of the caribou herd crossing a bridge made of ice floes. The next morning, as Balto stops Niju from leading an attack on a clan of wolverines, a large group of ice floes in the ocean come together to form a land bridge. Balto leads the pack across the ocean when Nava falls behind and Aleu returns to help him. She reaches him just as Niju appears and attempts to kill them both, but Balto doubles back to rescue his daughter, leaving the pack leaderless. Nava cannot swim across the ocean because of his old age, so Balto orders Niju to go and lead the clan. Niju refuses to leave his homeland and returns to shore. Balto prepares to go back to lead the clan, but Aleu realizes that her true place is to take leadership of the pack as Nava had foretold. Balto and Aleu say goodbye to each other before Aleu rejoins the pack and takes over as the new leader. Back on shore, Nava bids farewell to Balto and leaves to find Niju, as one cannot survive without the other. The raven appears to Balto again and transforms into Aniu, revealing herself to be his mother before he begins to make his way home. Cast * Maurice LaMarche as Balto * Jodi Benson as Jenna * Lacey Chabert as Aleu * David Carradine as Nava * Mark Hamill as Niju * Charles Fleischer as Boris * Peter MacNicol as Muru * Rob Paulsen as Terrier, Sumac, Wolverine #2, Muru (singing voice) * Nicolette Little as Dingo * Melanie Spore as Saba * Kevin Schon as Muk, Luk, Wolverine #1 * Joe Alaskey as Hunter, Nuk * Monnae Michaell as Aniu * Mary Kay Bergman as Fox, Wolverine #3 * Jeff Bennett as Yak Category:Universal Pictures films Category:Films Category:Comedy films Category:Children and family films Category:G-rated films Category:American films Category:Direct to video films Category:2000s films Category:Traditional animated films Category:Sequels